


Story Ideas for Suicide Squad

by orphan_account



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just making a list of stuff I'd like to work on<br/>If anyone has any suggestions, I'd love to hear em!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Ideas for Suicide Squad

AU and so forth ideas for stuff to do in the future for suicide squad:

Katana X Boomerang spinoff from my Suicide Sitters - How Katana saved him, and how they got along

Hell School - Squad in High School, how they met each other, what their experience would be like

 

That's what I have so far, hopefully I can get around to these

Any others, Ii'll add on if you have suggestions!


End file.
